leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Beryl (Sera Myu Bio)
Queen Beryl is the commander of the Dark Kingdom. This is the first live-action depiction of the original manga character. Profile Appearance Queen Beryl's appearance in the musicals kept a similar appearance to her manga and anime counterparts, her hair was either curled or frizzy but it was always red and she always wore a purple dress. Biography In the musicals, Queen Beryl was played by Yuri Nishina, Akiko Miyazawa, Midori Hatsukaze and Makoto Aikawa. She first appeared in Dark Kingdom Fukkatsu Hen and its revision, and in those musicals her personality and backstory was very similar to that in the anime. She was revived by the energy of hatred in people's hearts and sought revenge after her defeat at D Point; first she revived the Shitennou and the DD Girls, then used the Youma Manegin to attack the Inner Senshi as she disguised herself as a fortune teller. After capturing Tuxedo Mask and luring the Sailor Senshi back to D Point, she once again defeated them and confronted Sailor Moon directly. Aided by the spirit of her guardians, Sailor Moon used Moon Princess Halation to seal Beryl away, but before she disappeared Queen Beryl swore that hatred would always allow her to be resurrected indefinitely. In all of her later appearances Beryl was much more similar to her manga counterpart. In the musicals Eien Densetsu and its revision, Shin Densetsu Kourin, Starlights - Ryuusei Densetsu, and'' Kakyuu-Ouhi Kourin'', she was revived by Sailor Galaxia in order to force the awakening of Sailor Saturn, similar to Queen Nehellenia's revival in the anime. In Shin Densetsu Kourin Galaxia gave Beryl the Amazon Trio as underlings, while in Starlights - Ryuusei Densetsu she appeared with the original Shitennou, and then worked with a new group of Shitennou in Kakyuu-Ouhi Kourin. Galaxia promised Beryl revenge against the Senshi and domination of the Earth, and in many of those musicals, she gave Beryl a mud puppet of either Prince Endymion or King Endymion as a way to persuade the Queen to join her. When Beryl eventually discovered that she was only being used she turned on Galaxia, and the puppet attacked both the Queen and Sailor Moon, eventually killing Beryl as she shielded Sailor Moon with her own body. When she died, Beryl forgave her old enemy and said she realized that without love and the Moon Princess, the world would disappear. In the musicals, Beryl stated that she was once the Queen of the Earth who loved her planet and, had it not been for the Moon Princess, she would have just been a normal queen. More than once in the musical storylines, Sailor Pluto saved her from Galaxia, stating in the song "Onna no Ronsou" that she also loved Mamoru in the future and sympathized with the Queen for that. Trivia *In Kakyuu-Ouhi Kourin, she appeared in a purple and silver outfit and presented herself as Queen Metaria. Gallery Category:Female Category:Dark Kingdom Category:Sera Myu characters Category:Villains Category:Royalty Category:Sera Myu Category:Sera Myu Biographies